


精靈部門 (A Chinese Translation of E.L.F. Division)

by Konalia



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 11:51:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3133421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konalia/pseuds/Konalia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Bond不慶祝聖誕節。最終，北極派了專家來修復這狀況。</p>
            </blockquote>





	精靈部門 (A Chinese Translation of E.L.F. Division)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [E.L.F. Division](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082925) by [Kryptaria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kryptaria/pseuds/Kryptaria). 



> A Chinese Translation Version of the lovely Fanfic "E.L.F. Division" written by Kryptaria
> 
> Translated by Konalia (Clover)
> 
> I'm merely a translator, all credit of the work go to the Author.
> 
> Also post in 随缘居 (http://www.movietvslash.com/thread-147818-1-1.html)

他們無處不在。Bond會注意到他們只是因為他也曾利會過他們。把一點點當地的貨幣悄悄塞進一雙乾硬，骯髒的手裡，各種信息就全暴露了出來。而且他還曾經成為他們其中之一，至少在表面上，因為襤褸的衣衫和污穢的假髮可以隱藏起武器和尖銳的眼睛。在城市裡最好的偽裝。  
  
還有，他知道，各種各樣的。吸毒者。娼妓。那些仍被困在戰爭或心理創傷的惡夢裡的人。年輕的，垂老的，年齡介於兩者之間的。那些只是剛好用光運氣的。  
  
但這一位吸引到了他並且讓他移不開目光，因為 _這_ 一位是......好吧，很明顯是那些已經神經錯亂的，大慨是吸食了毒品。又或是其他什麼化學藥品，Bond想，因為站在在深夜的雪地裡這一位穿著一件曾經應該是華麗漂亮的晚禮服，配上一頂正式的禮帽 – 但底下卻沒有穿上襯衣。Bond可能會認為他是一個男妓或脫衣舞男，事實上，但他沒有打領結，而性工作者 _總是_ 會打著領結的，彷彿那種服裝是一個規定一樣。  
  
這個想法讓Bond自我嘲笑起來，並且難得地升起一陣同情感。有人可能會說這是聖誕節的精神氣氛讓他決定探向口袋掏出一張鈔票出來，但聖誕節對James Bond來說沒有任何意義。事實上，他做過的最接近聖誕節的精神的事通常都只有自願頂替危急通訊服務台的輪班 – 那亦是他度過了今天晚上的地方，讓Violet有機會與她的丈夫和兩個小孩共度一段家庭時間。Bond最接近親人的人是Alec，而他那火熱的情緒通常都會讓聖誕節變得有點太過刺激。  
  
他改變步伐走近那個年輕人。瘦弱的東西，真的。不會超過16或18歲，他起初這樣想到，但在年輕人靠近一棵熱情地掛滿了無數串白色小燈的樹時重新修改了評估。燈光照亮了一副眼鏡，高高的頰骨和美麗地雕琢出來的臉，下巴上有著鬍茬所形成的暗影。可能過了25歲，Bond想到，這也讓年輕人危險地接近了 不-會-過-於-年-輕 的領域。  
  
而且見鬼的，他絕對是吸食了不知什麼毒品。那件沒有配上襯衣的晚禮服在一個偏涼的春天晚上也不夠讓他保暖，更何況是在一個下著大雪的12月中旬。沒有手套，手不放在口袋裡......而他在自言自語，曾經這會讓Bond警覺起來，讓他以為是偷聽器或保安通訊器，但現在這只意味著藍牙耳機和收在袋裡的手機。在這個時代， _每個人_ 都有一部該死的手機。  
  
“.....一隻 _馴鹿_ ，不是一隻該死的金毛尋回犬。馴鹿不應該會玩撿拾球 – 現在，我遲到了，” 年輕人邊踱步邊抱怨道，低頭盯著他那磨損，沾滿泥濘的禮服鞋在融雪上踩出的鞋印。  
  
所以，不是手機，Bond猜測到。馴鹿玩撿拾球絕對是 吸-食-毒-品 的領域。Bond幾乎要改變關於鈔票的主意 – 資助一個吸毒習慣是沒有任何意義的 – 但他現在只離他大約一隻手臂的距離，而他想 _管他的呢？_ 他慢下步伐讓他可以把鈔票塞進年輕人上衣的口袋裡。  
  
“不，我 - 什麼？” 年輕人猛地抬頭，撞起了他的帽子，Bond看到一個小小的半透明四方金屬框黏貼在他的帽沿上，垂吊至他眼前。奇怪地，它讓他想起最近在新聞上看到過的Google眼鏡耳機。  
  
在金屬框後，Bond看到了那對異常 _迷人_ 的淡褐色的眼睛。  
  
“我 –  _噢_ ，” 年輕人說道，眼睛大睜著，鎖定在Bond身上。 “你來早了。媽的。不，不是說你，” 他惱怒地補充道。  
  
另一陣同情感升起刺痛著Bond。年輕人的皮膚蒼白，沒有因為冰冷的夜晚而發紅和皸裂。他的體溫大概已嚴重下降。該死的，他很有可能是因為反常脫衣 (paradoxical undressing) 而脫掉他的襯衫，像俗稱說的那樣。有很高比例的低溫症受害者都會扒掉自己的衣服，因不知名的原因，而不是把自己包起來保持溫暖。  
  
如果Bond不做些什麼，這個漂亮，脆弱的年輕人會死去。  
  
“跟我來，” 他說，慢慢伸出手，希望不會驚嚇到這個年輕人。穿著（或不穿著）衣服，他也不會被允許接近酒店的餐廳，但Bond至少可以讓他進去裡面再叫人來接他離開。如果沒有其他，因為吸毒而被逮捕在獄中過一晚至少能讓他保住性命。  
  
“這讓事情好辦多了。” 年輕人的眼睛出乎意料的靈敏和清明，像考慮到了所有事情。他在Bond把手放上他胳膊並嘗試帶他回酒店時沒有露出退縮。 “非常抱歉。你怎麼也想像不到我們的運輸部門 _會_ 真的走失掉我們的馴鹿，尤其不可能在今天這麼一個晚上，但 - 好吧，很明顯 - ”  
  
“什麼讓 _什麼_ 更好辦？” Bond打斷對方的說話，終於趕上像連珠砲似的快速句子。警覺升起並刺痛著他，但這只是一種習慣，不是真的直覺。如果這個年輕人是一個殺手，Bond會吃了他那該死的瓦爾特然後退休。  
  
“你。你是James Bond，不是嗎？”  
  
 _殺手_ ，Bond想，失望地。他訓練有素的頭腦為他提供了十來個選擇方案，全部都會在年輕人死在他的腳下或交由MI6監禁而結束。  
  
但現在已經接近凌晨時分，而且Bond累了。他想要喝上一杯，吃他那遲來的晚餐再躺上他那溫暖的床 – 可能的話與這個修長纖細的年輕殺手一起。Bond對與想要殺死他的人一起睡沒什麼抗拒。管它呢，他的性生活如果只限定於在同盟或朋友之間絕對會比現在無聊至少90％。  
  
所以他只是嘆了口氣說，“是的”，並繼續往酒店前進。如果他們要互相殺死對方，那就這樣吧。他只是想要在比較溫暖的地方戰鬥。  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
作為一個殺手，年輕人出奇的聽話。他陪著Bond走進酒店，步入電梯，並一言不發地穿過走廊，而且他從來沒有試圖拉開Bond帶領著他的手。他唯一做過的可疑的事情，就只是，把那塊金屬框翻上他帽子的邊緣，而不是摘掉它丟進垃圾桶裡。  
  
Bond直到他們走到他的房間門口才放開手。他刷過鑰匙卡並推開門，按著它讓他的 ‘客人’ 先進去。殺手從背部看上去更具吸引力了，即使他穿著污穢的偽裝。泥濘的雪把他的褲子浸濕到小腿中段，而且他一定與狗或其他什麼的滾玩了好一會兒，因為原本應是黑色的布料上佈滿了落毛。Bond有股荒謬的的衝動去拿棉布刷出來。  
  
由於已經很晚了，Bond正接進入正題：“你想 – ”  
  
“你沒有 – ” 同一時間年輕人說道。  
  
Bond躊躇了一下。年輕人轉身。他們的目光相遇。  
  
“不好意思，” Bond禮貌地說道，想著這殺手真的非常 _迷人_ 。他需要找出是誰僱用他並送一張感謝卡給那人。 “請，繼續。”  
  
這讓他收到一個淘氣得有點誘人的燦爛笑容。 “你沒有放節日裝飾。連一棵那些小小的桌上聖誕樹也沒有。”  
  
無論Bond預期會聽到什麼，都不會是這句。 “我不慶祝聖誕，” 他直截了當地說。  
  
年輕人眨了眨眼。很顯然，這也不是他預期會聽到的回答。  
  
覺得剛剛的對話有點荒誕離奇，Bond回到正題。“你想先做什麼？酒，做愛，或是我們試圖互相殺死對方？”  
  
“我 – 對不起， _什麼_ ？”  
  
Bond嘆了口氣後脫下大衣。他把它掛在門口並解開他的西裝外套，這樣他可以更加迅速地拿到他的瓦爾特。“蘇格蘭威士忌可以嗎？”  
  
“我想...應該可以？我從不沈迷喝酒。好吧，除去一些怪異的薄荷調酒外。我病了好幾個星期。過敏，我猜。”  
  
也許他 _不是_ 一個殺手？猜想著到底是什麼原因一個普通的流浪漢會知道他的名字，Bond走進吧台。他現在絕對需要那杯蘇格蘭威士忌。“它不含任何薄荷，我向你保證。” 他說道，倒了兩杯酒。當他回頭時，看見那個年輕人漫步到了窗前的小餐桌旁邊。 “這裡 – 你叫什麼名字？”  
  
“噢，不好意思。” 年輕人轉身，笑容再次照亮了他的眼睛，並開始走向Bond。修長的手指探進晚禮服的翻領下的，內側口袋或是隱藏式槍套。亮光在年輕人的背後閃爍 – 不是從街道而是從小餐桌上發出的亮光。  
  
 _火_ ，Bond想，並把兩杯酒摔掉。在下一個心跳間，瓦爾特被握在他手裡，扳機在他的指下散發出涼意。整個世界在腎上腺素流過Bond的血管時變得緩慢。  
  
年輕人愣住步伐。 “這不是一個玩具，” 他說道，並準備伸出手。  
  
“別，” Bond警告道，但年輕人 _還在動_ 。Bond幾乎要扣動扳機，但他發現年輕人並不是要拿出武器。相反，他正拿著一張紙。  
  
亮綠色的紙。一張名片。一張過於華麗的，亮綠色的名片。  
  
“這也許能解釋清楚，” 那位 也-許-真-的-不-是-殺-手 說道，把名片遞向Bond。  
  
如果這是一次暗殺行動，Bond恍惚地想到，這是他見過的最奇怪的一次，在經歷過各種奇形怪狀的殺人手法的漫長職業生涯裡。  
  
他把瓦爾特收回槍套並接過名片。  
  
 _Q，節日專家  
企業物流與製造生產部門  
聖誕老人工作坊，北極  
Q, Holiday Specialist  
Enterprise Logistics and Fabrication Division  
Santa’s Workshop, North Pole_  
  
Bond看了三遍，尋找著任何隱藏起來的含意，像是密碼，或是鍍上閃耀著彩色浮光的文字所用的印刷電路。  
  
然後他轉身，把名片放在吧台上，再拿出兩隻新的酒杯。現在他真的需要那杯酒了。  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
小餐桌上發出的亮光來自一棵細小的光纖聖誕樹，不超過一英尺高。這本來沒什麼大不了，除了那棵樹沒有接上電，也沒有任何地方能看到有隱藏起來的電池。Bond檢查過了。  
  
而且也沒有任何方法Q – 他 _堅持_ 這是他的名字 – 可以偷偷把聖誕樹帶進來。晚禮服完美地包裹著他修長，健壯的身體讓他幾乎不可能藏起一把剃鬍刀，更不要說一棵小型聖誕樹。  
  
而那棵樹 _仍_ 頑強地站在那裡，即使在Bond喝光了不只一杯而是兩杯酒，希望這是某種在清醒時才會看到的幻覺。或許他終於因工作壓力而瘋掉。在經過這麼多年完全無視聖誕節後，他選擇在今天晚上用一種充滿戲劇性的方式宣布他終於瘋了。  
  
“這很好喝，” Q在喝完最後一口蘇格蘭威士忌後說道。他才剛喝完他的第一杯。  
  
“是的，” Bond同意道，拿起酒瓶重新倒滿兩人的酒杯。七彩的閃燈打在酒瓶上，把琥珀色的液體染成奇怪的顏色。不，不奇怪。漂亮。如果他真的要瘋了，那就沒理由不放縱一下自己。 “我得承認，我超越了自己。”  
  
Q拿起他的酒杯又小小的喝了一口。 “不好意思？”  
  
“你。你真的很美，你知道的。”  
  
在外面的嚴寒下，Q的皮膚蒼白而毫無血色。現在，他的臉上浮上一片美麗的桃紅色。當他害羞的低下頭，Bond發現自己盯著那纖長，濃密的睫毛。“所以 _不是_ 我。”   
  
“我非常希望那 _是_ 你，” Bond迅速地回答到，即使他不得不承認剛剛說的話不具任何意義。兩杯酒加上精神錯亂顯然降低了他平時敏捷的機智風趣。  
  
Q好奇的看著他。 “那你是 _不_ 喜歡我？”  
  
“什麼？”  
  
“唔，如果是 _因為_ 我的話，我可以指派其他人給你的。”  
  
“指派？” 他是一個殺手，幻覺，還是男妓？ “是不是Alec讓你過來的？”  
  
“誰是Alec？”  
  
“沒關係。指派給我什麼？”  
  
“聖誕節，當然。” Q嘆了口氣，指了指酒吧示意仍放在那裡的名片。 “你的節日專家。”  
  
“是什麼人 – ” Bond搖了搖頭，心想這真的是他有過的最荒唐離奇的對話。 “是不是有人 _讓_ 你過來這裡？”  
  
“是你。或者，應該說，你這麼多年來一直都忽視我，所以我得來找出 _原因_ 。”  
  
“我以前從沒見過你。” Bond發現自己伸手碰觸著Q的臉，需要確認這到底是真的還是只是一個有著過於真實的觸感的幻覺。 Q的皮膚很溫暖，而且他像一隻要求被撫摸的貓咪一樣磨蹭著Bond的手。無比樂意地服從要求。Bond說道，“如果我見過你，我肯定我會記得。”  
  
“你忽視 – ” Q在Bond的手指碰觸到他的嘴角時緊張的吸了一口氣而說不下去。 “每個聖誕節...... ” 他安靜下來，讓Bond輕托起他的下巴。他的喉嚨柔軟，光滑的皮膚上只有一點點鬍茬帶來的粗糙感。 “這......讓人分心。”  
  
瘋癲與否，至少Bond還記得最基本的誘惑技巧。他把手滑向Q逐漸加速的動脈上並再靠近一點。 “ _你_ 讓人分心，” 他邊用手指梳理著Q頸後長而柔順的頭髮邊輕聲說道。  
  
Q全身都顫抖起來。 “聖誕節 – 它 – ”  
  
“今晚，” Bond繼續進擊，眼睛直盯著深紅色的，有著美麗曲線的雙唇。他俯身印下一個輕柔的吻，Q發出了一聲微小的聲音。 “介意成為我的聖誕禮物嗎？”  
  
“這是 - ” Q在Bond貼動嘴唇時喘息出聲。他的眼睛在眼鏡後睜大並變得暗沈。 “這是非常...... ”  
  
“嗯？” Bond鼓勵道，用舌頭掃過Q的下唇。另一聲細小，輕軟的嗚咽聲傳進Bond的耳朵裡。如果這就是瘋癲，Bond很樂意永遠不再清醒過來。  
  
“好的，” Q低語道。   
  
  
~~~  
  
  
“如果我知道這就是你所想要的，我們可以這樣做了很多年了，” Q伏在Bond胸口上像貓咪般低語。他像隻章魚一樣纏著Bond的身體，還微微喘著氣但滿足得攤成一團。Bond忍不住愛撫著他。  
  
“如果你告訴我知道你到底是誰，我們可以一直這樣做很多年，” Bond提議道，把Q拉得更近。  
  
Q抬起頭，皺眉看著Bond。 “你知道我是誰。”  
  
“你，” Bond說，轉動身體到他這邊讓他可以親吻Q撅起的唇，“是一個美麗的謎。”  
  
Q嘆了口氣，雖然他仍然回應這個吻，腿摩擦著Bond的，手指按壓上Bond的後背。直到Bond退開後Q才說道，“我有給你我的名片。”  
  
“那真是非常的古怪。有創意。”  
  
“準確的。” Q稍微向後退閞回讓他可以對上Bond的眼睛。 “我是Q，您的個人節日專家，ELF部門。”  
  
“ELF - 聖誕 _精靈_ ？”  
  
Q點點頭。  
  
氣惱燒掉了愉快的心情。Alec。這 _一定是_ Alec搞的鬼。他那些該死的節日玩笑或是什麼的想法。  
  
“你生氣了。” Q推開了Bond的手臂並摸索著自己放在床頭櫃上的眼鏡。 “媽的。我又做了，是不是？”  
  
“什麼？” Q自我責備的聲音讓Bond爬向他。他在Q準備離開床前環上他的腰。   
  
“做了什麼？”  
  
Q僵硬著身體，聳起肩膀。 “又毀了另一個聖誕。該死的！我究竟做錯了什麼？”  
  
Bond嘆了口氣，沒有放開他地坐起身來。 “你沒有做錯任何事。我不 – ” 他切斷了正要說的話，想著如果他說他不抗拒娼妓是不是會太直接粗暴。他在Q的肩膀上印上一個充滿愛意的吻。即使Q今晚是被聘請來的，他似乎把被察覺出來當成是自己的失敗。 “你很美妙，Q。”  
  
“但它不是一個 _特別的_ 平安夜，” Q頑固地抱怨道。  
  
“它是的。”  
  
“哦，不要騙我，James。我是一個 _專家_ ，不是等級1的節日服務熱線。近二十年前，在你被作為我們的問題案例之一而指派給我時，我就 – ”  
  
“ _什麼？_ ”  
  
Q轉身，脫離了Bond的環抱，並戴上他的眼鏡。即使全身赤裸，頭髮因性愛而一片凌亂，他仍然看上去非常嚴肅。 “你，” 他直言道：“討厭聖誕節。”  
  
“我 – ” Bond啪地閉上嘴。  
  
Q拱起一道眉等待他接下去。  
  
莫名其妙地覺得內疚，Bond說道，“我不 _慶祝_ 聖誕。但我不 – ”  
  
“不要說謊，” Q警告道。  
  
Bond氣惱地呼出一口氣並看向別處，想知道他到底是他媽的怎麼把自己陷進這種局面裡。“我 _不喜歡_ 聖誕節，” 他勉強承認道。  
  
“正是。你 _還是_ 不喜歡它，即使在那樣之後。”  
  
“‘那樣’，就像你說的，是性愛。不是聖誕節。”  
  
Q怒道。“那是 _聖誕性愛_ 。”  
  
Bond忍不住笑出聲來。 “而那是非常美好的聖誕性愛，” 他承認道，笑嘻嘻的看著Q那可愛的生氣表情。  
  
“不要討好我！你應該要 _享受_ 聖誕節。而我的工作是要幫助你。”  
  
“你有。” 這次輪到Bond因無奈而怒道。他坐到Q旁邊說，“你很棒，Q。你還想要什麼？”  
  
“一點 _信念_ ，作為一個開始！” 在發出一股他應該不能夠發出的力量 – 在經過那樣激烈的性愛後不能，至少 – Q把自己推離床上並踱步走開。他轉過身，伸出一隻手 –   
  
並把一盤餅乾遞給Bond。覆有愉快繽紛的糖霜圖案的節日餅乾，準確來說。  
  
Bond盯著它們。薑餅人與被白雪覆蓋的聖誕樹及灑上白色糖霜的鮮紅色糖果手杖。  
  
“不喜歡餅乾？” Q把盤子扔到床上，餅乾全彈了出來跌落在床單上。他的手指扭纏出一些奇怪的動作後，變出了一個盛著熱可可的透明玻璃馬克杯，還加上了棉花糖和節日紅色糖粉。  
  
不假思索地，Bond在Q把它也扔出去之前接過熱可可。 “謝謝你，” 他說，覺得他更喜歡他們兩人一起在床上時才做出這些瘋狂的行動。  
  
Q瞇起眼睛。 “還是不夠，” 他喃喃說道，打了一下響指。  
  
空氣在Q避開那棵聖誕樹的同時充滿了清新的松木香 – 一整棵完全成長的，活生生的聖誕樹，佈滿了各種飾物，金屬彩帶和閃燈 – 不可能突然就這樣出現在這裡的。  
  
不是Bond已經癲了就是這一切都是真的。  
  
Bond從聖誕樹與Q身上來回看著。  
  
“聖誕精靈，” 他最後說道。  
  
“ _你的_ 該死的聖誕精靈，” Q乾巴巴地說。  
  
Bond慢慢點了點頭。 “企業物流與製造生產部門 (Enterprise Logistics and Fabrication Division)？”  
  
“大規模解決有關禮物優化和發送的任何問題。”  
  
“我的聖誕精靈。” Bond抿了一口熱可可。 “真正的可可？”  
  
Q不屑地說。 “說得好像我會用那些包裝成一小包一小包的可怕東西？”  
  
慢慢地，Bond笑了。 “把樹收起並回到床上來。”  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
黎明降臨，把窗戶染成一片冰冷的鐵灰色，Bond問道，“你會不會需要負責其他節日？”  
  
“不需要。但我一年有363天休假，” Q輕聲說，把頭抬起以對上Bond雙眼。 “在閏年的話就有364天。”   
  
Bond咧嘴笑道。 “在這種情況下，我想我可以忍受你在聖誕節時而需要工作。有沒有與趣在除夕時到時代廣場慶祝？”  
  
“我從沒試過這麼做。它是怎樣的？”  
  
“擁擠。嘈吵。”   
  
Q低下頭在Bond的胸前印下一吻。“如果說我們只是從酒店房間的電視機上觀看它會不會更好？”  
  
“同意。”

 


End file.
